l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asako Miyo
Asako Miyo was a Henshin of the Phoenix Clan, student to the Asako Daimyo Asako Togama. Early Life Miyo and her twin sister, Hirofumi, were discovered as homeless waifs near Kyuden Asako. They showed potential as henshin, being adopted by the Asako. Hirofumi's potential was quickly overshadowed by that of her sister. Eventually, Hirofumi was inducted into the Shiba Tejina academy and adopted by a prominent Shiba family. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 77 Demeanor Despite her fiery personality and strong tendency toward anger, Miyo progressed rapidly down the Path of Man. Her teachers worried that her tempestuous nature and quick temper could lead her down a False Path into ruin. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 78 Sister's Troubles Her sister became Isawa Hirofumi after her marriage to Isawa Eizan, a belligerent, abusive and paranoid shugenja, so Hirofumi began to seek a way out of her terrible marriage. In 1126, the night before winter court at Kyuden Asako, the solution came to her in a dream, a prophecy of Eizan laying dead before her. Miyo decided to kill Isawa Eizan, and her sister's magic would help her. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 78-79 Winter Court - 1126 Peaceful Asako In 1126 Kyuden Asako hosted the Imperial winter court. The Tsume Daimyo Doji Takashi and Matsu Morishigi argued about the convenience the Asahina Shugenja could move in with supplies treating the rampant Wasting Disease. The Master of Fire Isawa Tsuke and his hatamoto Isawa Eizan stepped in, declaring their allegiance firmly on the side of the Crane. Togama and his student Asako Miyo stated the petty war did not concern the Phoenix. Shiba Ujimitsu showed favor to neither. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 8-9 Shadowed Crab The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Yori unexpectedly appeared at court. These days rumors of an alliance between Crab and Shadowlands had spread, with Yori the one who brokered it. Yori was dearly greeted by the Isawa, but nearly rebuked by Togama. Miyo surprised the court by rushing the Crab Daimyo's retinue. The young Henshin moved too quickly for Yori's yojimbo Hida Ekiken to stop her, and when Yori's apprentice Kuni Nakiro attempted to restrain her with magic, Miyo's innate magic resistance (likely the result of her Henshin training) protected her. Moving past Yori's protectors, Miyo pulled out a jade baton and slapped him across the face, hoping the sacred stone would burn the Kuni and prove him tainted. However, aside from breaking his lip, the attack did nothing, and in fact was a serious insult to the Crab Clan. Blades and scrolls were drawn to retaliate the insult, so Shiba Ujimitsu was forced to step in to stop the ensuing brawl. Yori, however, did not take umbrage, and instead smoothly thanked Miyo for proving him pure. Afterwards, Eizan requested to Ujimitsu for the right to duel Miyo for the insult her actions caused their clan, but the Phoenix Daimyo refused. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 14-16 Murder at Court Eizan was found murdered during the court and his Lord, Isawa Tsuke, conducted the investigation. A woman claiming to be Hirofume requested the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu to see the corpse. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 35-36 Exposed Miyo was accused as murderer by the Kitsuki Magistrate Agasha Hisojo. Using the Tejina magic they had interchanged their features, and Hirofumi had been witnessed as "Miyo" in the castle's library. Kuni Yori came with Asako Oyo, an immortal Henshin, giving testimony that Hirofumi and Miyo were twin sisters, so they could had devised a plan to kill the abusive Eizan. As both women denied the accusations, Oyo was put under custody of Tsuke for further testimony. Exposing the secrets of the Path of Man to the Isawa, Yori would create strife between the Isawa and Asako. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 48-50 Manipulated The Phoenix weakness would help the quest for power of Yori's Lord, Hida Kisada. Not only Oyo's appearance had been devised by Yori, he had also had summoned shiyokai, the dream demons, that drove the Phoenix twins to murder. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 62-64 See also * Asako Miyo/Meta Category:Phoenix Clan Members